terranationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rramidor
'Rramidor '(pronounced rah-me-door ''in English and ''v-rramidor, with a rolled r, in Rhamidi)'' is an autonomous region of the Glovernivard located on the southernmost portion of the Northern Continent . While it is legally one of three special autonomous zones of the Republic of Gloernivard (the other two being Gloern, Vard and the capital, Sciperin), it often styles itself the '''Rramidi Republic of Correfuscidia, '''a name which appears on its capital building and on its official government website. The total republic has an area of 22,000 square kilometers, and a population of 12,000,000. Rramidor is divided into thirty-eight municipalities ''(cipiales), of which by far the largest is its capital, the City of Correfuscidia, which has a population of 3,650,000. Twenty-seven of these municipalities comprise Metropolitan Correfuscidia, and another nine are on the Ziunari Islands, a chain of volcanic islands south of the main peninsula of Rramidor that straddle the equator. While these islands have a population of only 250,000 - above 1.5% of the region's total population - they are popular tourist destinations and integral to the culture of the region. Geographically, Rramidor is notable for its rugged terrain and its winding coastline. The peninsula has twelve rias, or sunken river valleys, that make the coastline extremely sharp and long - despite its small size, it has a coastal length of nearly a thousand kilometers, nearly as many as the far larger region of Vard. It is also best known as a center of culture and education - the University of Correfuscidia is the oldest and most prestigious university in the world, and because of this Rramidor is generally seen as the world capital of education. Correfuscidia is also the largest city in Gloernivard and a world capital of culture. Rramidor is much wealthier than the rest of Gloernivard, and is in many ways more comparable to a highly developed country such as Sednyana or Lasterus. Geography Rramidor is located on a peninsula at the very southern tip of the Northern Continent, with its southernmost point only around fifteen miles north of the equator. In addition, it is located directly on the Prime Meridian, which is defined to pass exactly through University Tower in Correfuscidia. The peninsula is rugged and mountainous, though no point on it is very far from the ocean, as it is pockmarked with small bays (or rias). The highest point on the peninsula is Mount Nestor at 1,100 meters, though there is a higher volcano (Mount Erthus) in the Ziunari Islands that stands 1,550 meters tall. The Remun River runs through a portion of the center of the peninsula and exits in Correfuscidia, into a ria just north of the Spear of Thamin. Thousands of years ago, when sea levels were lower, the Ruman river at Rramidor buried through the soft rock of the surrounding hills in a number of different ways in order to reach the sea, causing a number of river valleys - these were eventually submerged and became the twelve rias. South of the peninsula are the Ziunari Islands, a chain of fifty-three volcanic islands of which forty-one are in Rramidor, the others being controlled by Ziunia. The islands are all rocky and volcanic, though some are very small and barely break the surface. Only six within Rramidor are significant, with a population of 230,000; 20,000 people live on the remaining thirty-seven. History A long and proud history. Government The capital of Rramidor is Correfuscidia, which houses the Kapitolum, a grand domed building whose columned entrance reads "REPUBLICA RRAMIDA DE CORREFUSCIDIA." Legally, the Republic claims to have the world's oldest constitution, dating back to 375 CE, though this title is generally given to Sednyana, as Rramidor is not a sovereign state and their constitution is in many ways no longer in effect. It states that legally, the Primo ''- often called in English the First Consul or Grand Duke - is to be elected the Senate (''senat) of the republic. This Senate was historically composed of members of important families tied to the University who would elect a Primo ''from among their ranks. The title of ''Primo w''as declared hereditary by Atlas X, who also named himself King of Rramidor; this title was merged into the Kingdom of Gloern i Vard, and was legally abolished in 1873. With its abolition came the abolition of the title of ''Primo; know the region has a governor who is elected by the populace and a ceremonial empty seat for the Primo, even though the governor fills all of his roles. The modern-day Senate remains more democratic, but continues to hold a number of hereditary seats. The President of the University is represented on the Senate, usually by a delegate of his choosing. The nine hereditary seats of the great houses of Rramidor have all been converted into democratically elected seats of different counties of Rramidor, though they remain bizarrely and unevenly divided to reflect the control of the historical houses. The remaining three seats were even stranger: the seat of the Servant of the Faith is given to the head Centrist bishop of Correfuscidia; the King of Gloern i Vard's seat is taken by the President of the Republic, who generally sends a delegate from his cabinet; and the seat of the Anglean Emperor, the tiebreaker, has been left vacant since the fall of the empire in the thirteenth century and is ceremonially left empty. With the Emperor gone, the Primo is to sit on the Senate; with that seat also empty, the tiebreaker falls upon the governor. Municipalities Gloernivard has thirty-eight municipalities, which each can contain cities, towns and villages.